


Red

by unsungconstellations



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh how the tables have turned, this was a bit shorter than anticipated but im trying to ease back into things so anyway, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungconstellations/pseuds/unsungconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance didn’t think much of the color red until he met Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this on tumblr a few weeks ago and finally decided to make an account on here! So here we go!

Lance didn’t think much of the color red until he met Keith.

 

**Red** is the color of his cousin’s favorite shoes and the color of the flowers that grow in his aunt’s garden. It is the color of his sister’s car and the painting that hangs in the hall. Red is the color of the basket of fruit on the counter, the stop sign up the street, of the buildings downtown and even the nail polish of the cashier at the pharmacy.

 

They were such ordinary things he had never given much thought to. Red was just a color. Just like Friday was a day of the week or June was a month of the year. Then he met Keith.

 

**Red** was the color of his jacket.

 

Lance had only ever seen him wearing it a few times before Keith was kicked out of the Garrison. He had almost forgotten about it until him and Hunk followed Pidge out to the roof that one night. While the three of them had been spying on the Garrison’s sketchy set up through a pair of binoculars, the jacket was what Lance recognized first. Then he saw that ridiculous mullet and he knew right away who it was. They had no clue that would be the start of a sequence of events leading them to become part of something so much bigger than themselves...

**Red** was the color of Keith’s lion.

 

It suited him. It matched his fiery personality and reflected his confidence. He was pretty much fearless and went to the beat of his own drum. He was lighting fast, but lethal. An ace pilot, quite possibly the most talented of their generation. Not only that, his hand to hand combat skills rivaled Shiro’s to a close second and his swordsman ship was extraordinary. He could be a complete hot head, but Keith still managed to remain rational at times despite that. Everything about him a wildfire, Keith was a force to be reckoned with.

**Red** was the color of heated faces during arguments.

 

A color of an anger Lance felt when Keith knew just how to get under his skin and push his buttons and vice versa. It was side eyed glances, gritted teeth and frustrated sighs. It was little jabs here, a smart ass comment there. A few minutes’ banter. A seconds’ glare. It wasn’t all ways like that though. As time went on and the more time they spent around each other the more Lance understood Keith. They still would bicker, but there was not nearly as much malice, if any at all. They had each other’s backs. 

 

**Red** was the color of cheeks when sneaking glances from across the room.

 

Of sitting _just_ a little too close and brushing shoulders. Always near one another, whether in formation in the field or hanging around the castle. It was the color of a certain something that bloomed in Lance’s chest anytime Keith smiled. A wonder warm feeling that kind of reminded him of home.

 

**Red** was the color of the blood that oozed out of the wound in Keith’s chest.

 

It was the color that began to drip on the floor and stain his armor. Red stained Lance’s gloves as he tried to remove the chest plate and stop the bleeding. It was the color that smudged Keith’s helmet as Lance pulled it off, careful to not let the busted visor touch his face. It was the color of the alarm lights that set everything aglow and the screaming of sirens that echoed through the ship.

**Red** was the color that blurred his vision when tears filled his eyes. He pulled his teammate, his friend, his maybe almost something more into his lap. Lance held him close and begged him to just hold on a little longer.

 

**Red** was the color that drained from Lance’s face as the life did the same in Keith.

 

Now he can’t even stand to look at the color anymore. His chest tightens and his stomach drops at the sight of it. Lance can’t separate Keith from it.  All he sees now is red, red, red. It was everywhere.

 

**Red** is the color of such ordinary things.

_He wishes it wasn’t._


End file.
